Hana no kurosu
by Kagamine-gilsf
Summary: La investigacion de la muerte del joven Gakupo Kamui inicia. Conforme se van descubriendo detalles el caso de este joven y el suspenso del mismos te atrapara por completo, quieres ver quien sera el culpable? entra y averigualo
1. Chapter 1

**Hana no kurosu**

(flor de la cruz)

* * *

><p>Como cada año el cumpleaños de Gakupo Kamui se celebra en una mansión, el cual este no fue la excepción, todos los invitados habían llegado, tanto sus amigos cómo su familia.<p>

Eran las diez de la noche y ellos se encontraban en el gran salón.

Por el lado derecho estaban las escaleras por donde el bajaría, y en frente de ellas la mesa, donde se podía apreciar el gran pastel que tenia forma de pay de queso. Dando las diez treinta de la noche suenan las campanadas y todos con caras de sorprendidos observaron al festejado bajar por cada escalón.

Vestía con una camisa de manga larga blanca con los puños arremangados hasta los codos y encima de esta un chaleco negro, en su cuello colgaba una corbata morada del mismo color de su cabello el cual estaba agarrado con cinco palitos negros, en la parte baja de su cuerpo lucia un pantalón sencillo de vestir negro y unos zapatos brillantes del mismo color.

Al bajar otorgo unas palabras de agradecimiento a sus invitados y una vez que terminó se acercó con Kaito Shion, que se encontraba acompañado de su mujer Gumi Megpoid, a preguntarle si había pasado algo en su ausencia desde que inicio la celebración hasta el momento de su aparición, este le contestó que no. El pelimorado se tranquilizó, pues había escuchado rumores sobre su fiesta, que algo malo sucedería en ella.

Eran las dos de la mañana y la celebración seguía. Kamui bailaba con su prometida Meiko Sakine; y al terminar su danza juntos el más alto giro su rostro, mirando que en el balcón se encontraba una joven, la cual llamó su atención, traía puesto un vestido blanco similar a uno de boda pero sin velo, ya que su rostro lo tapaba un antifaz rojo carmesí.

Una vez llegado al balcón cerró lentamente las puertas de este y se dirigió a ella

-porque tan sola bella dama- ella lo abrazó y le susurró al oído

-soy Hana no Kurosu-

El sorprendido abrió los ojos, pero fue era demasiado tarde como para hacer algo, ya que había recibido un puñal en el estomago dejándolo en el piso desangrándose. Ella se marchó con una carcajada malvada, todos en el salón estaban extrañados por oír aquella voz en medio del festejo. Pero mientras la demás gente se distraía con la risa de aquella joven, Sakine se acercó a las puertas del balcón y lo abrió. No pudo contener su voz, pues al ver a su prometido tirado en el suelo lleno se sangre dio un grito de desesperación, no sabía qué hacer pero al bajar el rostro encontró sobre el cuerpo una tarjeta blanca con letras rojas en cursiva diciendo "_CON AMOR HINA NO KUROSU_".

* * *

><p>Bueno esta es la primera vez que subo un fanfic, espero que no sea la última y trataré de mejorar más...XD y le doy las gracias a la gente que me apoyo con esto =D.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

_**–VIDENTE-**_

* * *

><p>Ocho de la mañana, se activa la alarma del despertador resonando en el enorme cuarto de un gemelo, en ese preciso momento en el exterior el viento sopla fuertemente y el ave de la familia Bokura, vecinos de los Kagamine, sale de su jaula pasando por el gran ventanal de la recamara de Len<p>

El chico rubio se levantó de su cama para luego acercarse baño y tomar una ducha. Rin, solo seguía dormida.

Len bajó por las escaleras del gran salón y dirigirse al comedor a desayunar, una vez allí su mayordomo le sirvió un poco de fruta y un vaso de licuado de banana, "su favorito".

-/-

Mientras tanto en la recamara de Rin…

La gemela de aquel joven que ahora disfrutaba de su desayuno, se encontraba solamente acostada en su cama estando despierta, aunque no del todo, hasta que sintió que algo se posó arriba de ella. Al abrir los ojos lentamente miró una sombra sobre su cuerpo. Tanta era su sorpresa que quedó inmovilizada del miedo que tenia; sus ojos y sus labios temblaban, pero ya era demasiado tarde para reaccionar haciendo cualquier cosa, pues sintió como un cuchillo se encajaba sobre su pecho, justo en el corazón y la asesina huyó saltando por el balcón que tenia la recamara de dicha peli-amarilla.

-/-

Habían pasado tres horas y Len se encontraba leyendo en el balcón de su recamara, se distrajo un momento y miró el reloj de su muñeca.

-Es muy tarde como para que mi hermana siga dormida- pensó en voz alta.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento y decidió dirigirse al cuarto de su hermana, era tanta su preocupación que salió corriendo por el pasillo para llegar aun mas rápido a la recamara de ella.

Una vez ahí, abrió la puerta apresuradamente azotándola contra la pared, se acercó a su hermana y la vio ahí, en su cama, toda ensangrentada, con las manos sobre el pecho donde tenía una tarjeta blanca con letras rojas en cursiva diciendo "CON AMOR, HANA NO KUROSU".

Len soltó en llanto y juro vengar la muerte de su pobre hermana.

-/-

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Meiko se levantó encontrándose con la noticia de que una de sus mejores amiga había muerto, se dirigió al lavabo de su baño a enjuagarse la boca mientras que pensaba en voz alta

-La persona que amo está muerta- pensado en la imagen de Gakupo -todas la personas piensan que estoy loca, mi madre ha intentado de todo- sonrió -hasta con doctores, pero lo que nadie sabe es que yo puedo ver a los muertos-

-/-

Todos se encontraban en el funeral de Rin. Len estaba sentado frente el ataúd llorando y gritando de dolor por tal perdida, la chica castaña entró por la puerta muy lentamente pasando por un lado del Kagamine dirigiéndose al cadáver de la joven difunta, una vez llegado miró como la rubia levantaba sus parpados y susurrándole le dijo "ayúdame" Meiko abrió los ojos de sorpresa y esta fue tanta que se quedo con la boca semi abierta y sin habla.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Porque tienes esa cara?- le preguntó Miku acercándose a ella muy interesada.

-Si…- contestó confundida -solo es la impresión de ver a una de mis mejores amiga fallecida…- se marchó abruptamente, pues salió corriendo y llorando a la vez, del lugar.

Al alejarse lo suficiente del velorio se sentó en la banqueta de aquel lugar a donde había ido a parar

-NO! De nuevo NO!, primero mi prometido y ahora Rin, tengo que llegar al fondo de esto- exclamo en voz alta a los cuatro vientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero aclarar que este fic pueda ser confuso para algunas personas…xD pero no me pregunten sobre quien es la asesina por favor que eso se sabra las adelante- bueno este es el segundo capitulo y por obvia razón mi segundo intento de fic, espero que les agrade y que lo ayen interesante.<strong>

**Le doy las gracias a mi beta Fubuki-kazesenko que aunque casi no conoce de vocaloid me ayuda en la publicacion de esta historia...xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Queridos lectores hola…xD. Cuando vean (-/-) significa que es un cambio de escena. Gracias**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

**-VIDA-**

-La muerte es la única salvación para el espíritu de un humano, y ese es mi trabajo- exclamó la asesina muy tranquilamente mientras que tomaba una taza de café.

-/-

Por la mañana del dia siguiente, Len entró a su recamara con el semblante algo apagado, al entrar observó que sobre su almohada se encontraba posada una rosa azul junto a una carta. El mellizo muy extrañado la cogió y empezó a leerla.

**_Si te quieres salvar de la vida, nos vemos hoy a las doce de la noche en el mercado._**  
><strong><em>Con amor Hana no kurosu<em>**.

El chico rubio quedo sorprendido al haber leído la epístola

-Pero porque salvarme de la vida- pensó en voz alta al terminar de leer.

-/-

Mientras, en el departamento de Sakine…

La chica peli-castaña estaba posada sobre el sofá de su sala, en eso el ambiente de aquel lugar se empieza a sentir frio, un frio demasiado extremo como para que fuera normal. Al girar su cabeza se sobresaltó un poco al mirar a Rin junto a ella sentada.

-Necesito que le digas algo a nuestros amigos, pero será mañana por la mañana- exclamó de manera seria mientras veía la televisión.

-Pero no me creerán, pensaran que estoy loca- dijo Meiko muy preocupada.

-Sabia que algo así pasaría, y para que te crean les dirás lo siguiente…- empezó la chica peli-amarilla contándole su plan

-/-

Como se había previsto Len llego a la media noche a aquel lugar que le señaló la nota encontrada en su cama.

-¡Vamos sal que no tengo tu maldito tiempo!- gritó a los cuatro vientos mientras que se ponía histérico. A lo lejos se empezó a escuchar una risa parecida a la de un niño fue entonces que al chico rubio le empezó a entrar el miedo y pánico por la situación. Quién diría que aquel sonido se podía escuchar bastante macabro a tan altas horas de la noche.

Quiso averiguar de dónde provenía aquel tétrico ruido pero al voltearse una gran cantidad cadenas lo rodearon y lo ataron dejándolo sin escapatoria.

-¿!Pero que carajos está pasando! ?- pensó en voz alta Len mientras que se sorprendía.

La risa se volvía a escuchar y en eso las cadenas lo empezaron a apretar mas

-Veo que has llegado- dijo la asesina mientras que se carcajeaba.

-¿Donde estas? ¡Sal de donde estés maldita!- Dijo él mientras que forcejeaba tratando de salir de las ataduras que lo retenían. El otro ser presente soltó las cadenas dejándolo caer simplemente al suelo

-Me encuentro detrás de ti, si te interesa saberlo- le contestó cínicamente al otro

El chico se levanto y corrió hacia a ella para atacarla de un solo golpe, la asesina solo lo esquivó con gracia y una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-Bueno dime para que me has traído aquí a este lugar tan frio y solo- dijo Len en forma seria mientras guardaba su compostura lentamente.

-Según tu, yo te traje…pero estas totalmente equivocado, tú has venido a salvarte, de la vida misma y aquí estoy yo para ayudarte –exclamó la otra persona de manera seria mientras se acercaba a él pausadamente.

El chico, por alguna razón, empezó a sentir temor hacia lo que la otra pudiera hacer, era tanto su miedo que Len iba retrocediendo paso a paso por el terror que le provoca el solo hecho de pensar que ella lo mataría, terror que no mostraba en cara. Llegó un momento en que él, por tanto cejar, topó con la pared de aquel lugar desvalido y obscuro

–Te amo tanto Len Kagamine- esa fue la declaración de los sentimientos de la asesina plasmándole sobre sus labios un beso.

-…- El quedo sorprendido por tal acto, pero aun así bajo la guardia y cedió ante ella.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar… amor mío-

* * *

><p><strong>este fue uno de los capítulos donde sufrí mas...(porque no sabia como plasmar las ideas...xD) espero que les sea de su agrado y no se pierdan los demás capítulos porque se pondrán mas interesantes.<strong>  
><strong>y le doy las gracias mi beta <em>fubuki-kazesenko<em> ya que me ayudara en esta historia.^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**(-/-) canbio de escena**

Capitulo 4

**-VERDAD- **

* * *

><p>Acostado semidesnudo sobre la cama de su recamara, se encontraba Len con la mirada perdida sobre el techo de su habitación, mientras que recordaba aquellos momentos que vivió con la homicida. El chico rubio se levanto de aquel lugar para dirigirse al jardín, al salir de allí se topó con su mayordomo en el pasillo<p>

-Joven Len… ¿se puede saber a dónde se dirige?- Pregunto muy confuso.

-Voy al jardín a tomar un poco de aire- dijo de manera seria sin mirarlo al rostro.

-Pero solo trae puesto ropa interior- contesto el mayordomo muy extrañado.

-¿Y eso que?, los únicos que estamos en este lugar somos tu y yo, acaso… ¿Alguien mas esta aquí?- exclamo el mellizo con voz golpeada.

-Pero…- el mayordomo no pudo continuar ya que cayó al piso quedándose sin habla boca abajo mientras se desangraba.

-Claro que hay alguien más aquí... amor mío- contesto la asesina muy cínicamente al otro ser.

-¿Tu qué diablos haces aquí? ¡Yo ya te dije que no quiero nada con la asesina de mi hermana Rin, que en paz descanse!- gritó histérico mientras la señalaba con su dedo.

-Pero cálmate, solo fue ella y nada mas… ups pero si acabo de matar a tu mayordomo- dijo de manera cínica -con la única persona que quiero estar es contigo- en ese preciso momento ella se acercaba lentamente hacia él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Len solo tenía una escapatoria, dejarse llevar, porque si no aquella persona la mataría.

-Te amo y quiero que me hagas tuya… por siempre- dijo la homicida llevándoselo a la cama de su recamara.

-/-

-Tengo qué hacer lo que me indico Rin- se dijo Meiko en voz alta, estaba sentada frente a una laptop mientras pensaba y al mismo tiempo escribía algo en la portátil -pero antes de todo tengo que hablarles a todos mis amigos, tengo que juntarlos en algún lugar- reflexionó mientras que seguía escribiendo.

-Reúnelos en el café de Teto a las doce del día- cemento Rin apareciéndose en la pantalla de aquel aparato. Sakine cayó de la silla asustada dando un grito de sorpresa

-¿Por qué te me apareces de esa manera? Me dará un infartó…baka- la chica rubia se mostró en forma apenada mientras que jugaba con sus dedos, por tal regaño.

-/-

En el reloj se presentaban las doce de la tarde. Len, Kaito, Nekomura, Miku, Meiko, Teto y Gumi se encontraba sentados sobre una mesa de aquel lugar que había sugerido Rin a la castaña. Meiko se levanto de aquel sitio para dirigirles unas palabras a sus acompañantes, asi que sin querer darle vuelo al asunto quizo dirigirse al punto sin saber como.

-Se que dirán que estoy loca por lo que les voy a decir, pero por favor créanme…- empezó la chica que los citó a todos ahi

-¿Pero que es lo que nos vas a decir?, ¡qué es eso de lo que hablas!- dijo Miku y Teto sorprendidas azotando las palmas de las manos en la mesa a la vez.

-Cuenta ya, que tengo que ir con Gumi a casa de su padre… ¿verdad amor?- dijo Kaito muy desinteresado y en forma sangrona, mas no para su pareja.

-Bueno, bueno, ya dejen hablar a Sakine- dijo Len casi gritando.  
>La chica castaña se encontraba nerviosa, ya que no encontraba las palabras ideales para decirlo.<p>

-Y…yo puedo hablar y ver a los muertos- exclamo en voz baja mientras que tartamudeaba, mas no demasiado pues todos los presentes le habían entendido perfectamente.

Los vocaloides quedaron sorprendidos por lo que ella les acababa de decir,  
>pero…<p>

-¿cómo que puedes hablar y ver a los muertos?- pregunto Nekomura muy confusa.

-Déjate de juegos Meiko, que esto no es nada gracioso- comento Len muy frustrado.

-¿Creen que yo estaría jugando con algo como eso?- exclamó, al vez que sus ojos empezaban a hacerse llorosos -Pues no es así, el poder ver a un muerto no es nada bonito, menos si se trata de tu prometido y… más de Rin- dijo Meiko muy impotente llena de llanto.  
>-Con la memoria de mi hermana no te metas ¡a ella déjala en paz!- grito Len muy furioso.<p>

-Entonces cómo diablos tengo en mí poder una carta que explica su muerte diciendo quien la mato, la misma Rin me lo ha contado- exclamó la chica castaña irritada con los caminos de lágrimas en sus mejillas a medio limpiar. Len solo se quedo sorprendido por lo que la castaña le dijo.

-Dame esa carta, por favor- pidió el chico muy desesperado y Meiko, sin decir una palabra mas, asi lo hizo. Él empezó a abrir la carta mientras que sentía como sus manos temblaban de a poco y comenzó a leer...

_**Hermano. Tan lindo y hermoso como yo… **_

Len no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa

_…**espero que mi muerte no te sea triste, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero tanto como no te lo imaginas, aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos no los olvides, quiero que sepas que mi muerte no ha sido en vano porque se quien me ha matado AVENIDA no te pongas triste, que pronto estaremos juntos**_

_**Te quiere: Rin Kagamine**_

Una lágrima solitaria de los ojos del rubio cayó sobre la epístola de su hermana, no podía creer que estuviera leyendo algo así.

-Pero… y esta palabra no tiene nada que ver…- pensaba el mellizo de manera seria -¿AVENIDA? ¿No lo entiendo?-

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- pregunto Kaito muy preocupado.

-N…no es nada…solo que es esta palabra que no la entiendo, no va con el texto- contestó el peli-amarillo mientras que se secaba las lagrimas con la palma de su mano.

-Déjame ver- contesto el peli-azulado, para que luego Len le pasara el escrito. Shion leyó la carta muy lentamente -tal vez sea al nombre del asesino- comentó no muy convencido.

-No creo- dijo Len

-¿y si lo intentas con números?- dijo Nekomura dando su punto de vista. Kaito tomó una servilleta de la mesa y escribió los dígitos que pertenecían a cada letra de esa palabra…

_**2836432  
>AVENIDA<strong>_

-Parece un número de teléfono- dijo la chica que propuso la idea inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha

Len rápidamente saco el celular de su bolsillo y marcó los números que habían señalado. Dentro del silencio que se había formado por la intriga, se escuchó que un teléfono sonaba entre ellos, todos se sorprendieron al oírlo y Len, junto con todos los presentes, voltearon su mirada hacia donde venia ese sonido…

* * *

><p><strong>hola amigos lectores... he aquí el capitulo cuatro de mi fic. Espero que les sea de todo su agrado, este capitulo me inspiro garcías a las clases de historia de mi escuela, ya que eran aburridas y me ponía a escribir en ellas...^^ por favor mandenme REVIEWS no es mucho pedir, no importa que no sean de usuarios n.n<br>Doy gracias a Daya mi beta que me ayuda en la publicación de mi historia**


	5. Chapter 5

_**NOTA: la homicida siempre trae puesto su antifaz y su peluca.**_

Eh de tomar el ultimo párrafo del capitulo pasado, para que no se pierdan en esta trama..xD

* * *

><p>Dentro del silencio que se había formado por la intriga, se escuchaba un teléfono que sonaba entre ellos, todos se sorprendieron al oírlo y Len, juntos con todos los presentes, voltearon sus miradas hacia donde venia ese sonido…<p>

**Capitulo 5**  
><strong>-REENCUENTRO-<strong>

Si, todos allí pensaron que Gumi Megpoid era la homicida.

Ella solo agachó la cabeza y metió la mano a su bolsa para poder sacar aquel aparato que hacia tanto ruido.

-Así que eras tú… y yo que te amaba tanto- dijo Kaito de manera enojada.

-Puedo explicarlo…- contestó muy nerviosa mientras que movía las manos muy rápidamente.

-Explicar que- gritó Len - explicar cómo mastates a Rin, a mi mayordomo y a Gakupo.

Gumi no aguantó más acusaciones y salió corriendo de aquel sitio con lágrimas en los ojos, sin querer saber más sobre sus supuestos amigos.

-Ya están felices por lo que le hicieron a Gumi- comento Miku muy enfadada- ni siquiera sabemos si es verdad y ya la están culpando-

Miku salió corriendo detrás de la peliverde con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-/-

En ese mismo día se presentaron las diez de noche y la pareja se encontraban en la cama de su habitación. Aquel lugar era hermoso ya que tenía una bonita vista hacia las montañas.

-Oyasumi!- dijo Nekomura preparándose para dormir.

-Oyasumi- contestó Miku mientras que leía un libro.

Tres horas más tarde. La homicida hizo acto de presencia posándose sobre una de ellas.

-Eres una de las personas que tiene que estar fuera de esto y por tu culpa casi se dan cuenta de mi- susurró de manera seria empezando a apuñalarla aumentando la intensidad logrando hacerlo más de veinte veces.

El sol sale y el gallo canta al día siguiente, Miku despertó dándose cuenta que a su lado izquierdo se encontraba un lago de sangre sobre la cama. Era tanta su desesperación que Hatsune no supo qué hacer y escondió el cadáver en el ático de su recamara, una vez terminado, llamó por teléfono a Kaito diciéndole que Hana no kurosu había matado a su prometida. El chico peli-azulado quedo sorprendido y sin habla, solo dejo caer aquel aparato al suelo.

-Gumi no llegó a dormir a casa… acaso será ella la que mató a Nekomura Iroha- se dijo Kaito mientras que en el teléfono se seguía escuchando la voz de Miku

-¡Kaito! ¿Kaito estas allí?-

El vuelto loco de la desesperación por saber quién era la asesina solo atino a caer sentado en el sofá y encendió la televisión para poder calmar sus nervios.

Pero para el no acaban las sorpresas.

Shion cambiaba los canales rápidamente pero llegó al punto donde se canso y paro en los noticieros.

Ohayo!... se ha encontrado un cuerpo colgado en el puente de la ciudad, y al parecer todavía no se sabe si la que está allí es la diva Gumi Megpoid u otra persona. Le tendremos más información en unos momentos, volvemos al estudio. Arigato gozaimashita.  
>-<p>

-/-

Pasaron los días y una tarde mientras Miku se encontraba en su casa su teléfono celular sonó, le preguntaron el paradero de Iroha y ella con voz quebradiza les contestó que dicha chica se había ido para siempre ya que tuvieron una gran discusión.

-/-

Un día por la mañana la asesina amaneció al lado del mellizo, desnuda, con su hermoso cabello naranja extendiéndose por la cama, donde lo único que la cubría era su antifaz rojo carmesí como siempre, al poco tiempo él despertó y se sorprendió por ver a aquella persona en su recamara.

-Ohayo... Amor mío- dijo la asesina con una voz muy sensual mientras deslizaba su dedo índice por todo el pecho de Len.

Len solo quedó paralizado al ver como ella recorría todo su cuerpo.

-¿Q-Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- preguntó Len muy nervioso.

-Lo mismo de siempre- exclamó la ignoto plasmándole un beso en sus labios.

-S-Solo eso buscas de mi, una satisfacción… b-búscate a otro- dijo tartamudeando por lo alterado que estaba.

-No vez que yo te amo, y quiero que me hagas tuya para toda la vida- explicó mientras que se sentaba encima de él, Len solo quedo sorprendido al ver lo que hacía…

Pasaron las horas y el teléfono sonó, la chica que se encontraba posada debajo del cuerpo de él se asustó por el sonido que hacia aquel aparato. Lo mejor que pudo hacer la homicida fue salir corriendo de allí abandonando al pobre mellizo desnudo boca arriba lleno de semen sobre su pecho mientras que jadeaba rápidamente.

Len se levantó de la cama para averiguar quien era la persona que llamaba con tanta insistencia.

-es Meiko- pensó mientras que dio un gran suspiro.

El rubio tomo el aparato y lo dejo descolgado para que nadie lo molestara, ya que se daría una ducha.

-/-

"Los rumores de que Gumi Megpoid se había quitado la vida son ciertos… pero todavía no se sabe si ella es la responsable de los multiples asesinatos que ocurren en Cd. Vocaloid"

Eso era lo que ponía el diario que habían dejado esta mañana en aquella casa.

-Pero todo eso es una mentira- dijo la asesina con una sonrisa que la llevaba a la gran locura.

Al terminar de leer el periódico, lo lanzó a la chimenea y se pone su antifaz, peluca y vestido para la ocasión.

-Es hora de matar- dijo mientras que veía como el fuego convierta en cenizas aquel pedazo de papel.

* * *

><p>Hola queridos lectores espero que este capitulo les sea de todo su agrado...^^ Si no es mucho pedirles <em><strong>manden reviews<strong>__** POR FAVOR**_ =^_^=  
>y gracias Daya *_*<p> 


End file.
